Another Story
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: A mew generation of the show everyone loves. I hope y'all like it!


Lets skip ahead, after the drama, after the hell these 5 Girls were put through, lets go 14 years into the future.

Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis graduated from Rosewood high. They went to college, they had a happy normal life.

Aria married Ezra straight out of high school, Hanna married Caleb before college, Spencer got back together with an old flame, Alex, and after a while the two tied the knot. Emily and Alison decided to travel the world, finally get to visit the place they could only dream of. Paris.

A lot can happen in 14 Years. If you don't believe me, Three of the five settled and even had kids of their own.

Ava and Elizabeth Fitz, Kennedy Santiago, and Dakota Rivers.

2 Months after Ava and Elizabeth were born Ezra and Aria had a huge argument and much to his dismay, Aria left. Aria didn't want to see him or hear from him ever again. She moved back to Rosewood with the two girls and lived with her mom for a while. Aria took the house after her parents passed away, Mike was in college and Aria made sure he knew he'd always have a place to stay.

Spencer and Alex stayed in Rosewood, it was settle enough there to have and start a family. Hanna and Caleb came back from California 2 years after Dakota was born and they were reunited, except for Ali and Emily who called once every week.

The 4 young girls grew older and by the time they were 5 they were best friends. Now we go to present and they're still bonded together. Following their moms' footsteps, only without the -A problem..Or so Hanna, Aria, and Spencer thought.

* * *

"Ken! Wait up!" Dakota's long dirty blond hair started to come loose from it's braid when she ran. Kennedy turned to her, "Did you seriously briad your hair again? You know it doesn't ever stay." She said. "You're pointing out my hair but mot the fact that I called you a boys name?"

Kennedy brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "Grow up, Dakota."

"Hey hun!" Elizabeth and Ava walked up, arms linked. The two were twins but couldn't be more different. Elizabeth was considered popular, and Ava was considered the outsider. She didn't like the spotlight. She was more of a daddy's girl, or so she wanted to think. Elizabeth loved everything and everything about being the center of of them had brown hair and hazel eyes. Ava had a hint of green in her eyes and she always thought of her dad when she saw the green poke out in pictures.

Elizabeth on the other hand told her it was puke color to match her personality.

"Hey you two!" Kennedy smiled, Ava unhooked her arm and crossed her arms. "I actually can't chat, I have 2 make up tests to cover. See y'all later." She hughed Kennedy then ran off.

"Have you still not introduced her to pop?Wing her off the country music." Dakota laughed. "She says it speaks to her." Elizabeth said, "How? She's a Pennsylvania girl who was born in New York."

"Easy, Day. They don't have to be alike 100% of the time. My mom said she and my aunt are nothing alike and they both came from a strict family."

"But your mom and Melissa aren't twins." Dakota stated. Elizabeth ignored the debate, "Twins don't have to be the same. They just look the same."

* * *

"Ava! How are you?" Kennedy came up, after the school bell rang everyone was rushing to get out but Ava and Kennedy both have performing arts that now takes place after school hours.

"I'm fine. El is throwing this huge birthday party this weekend but I don't really wanna go."

"But it's your birthday too." Kennedy said, Ava shrugged, "I've been doing some reseach-" "Oh god." "I found my birth certificate. If I found the right guy then my dad is in New York." Ava whispered. "I already know where this is going, Ava, stay out of it. It's a terrible idea. Just ask your mom again."

"She won't tell me anything. I've asked. El might not wanna know who our dad is but I do. I wanna know why he left us." Ava seemed determained. She usually was when she wanted something. Kennedy was always trying to stop her from hurting herself.

"I'm not letting you go to New York." "K!" "Alone...I'm not letting you go alone." Kennedy finished. Ava smiled, "How are we gonna do this?" Ava asked. "I'll figure it out."

* * *

Hey y'all! I was bored so this is what happened. It probably sucks but if y'all want me to update it let me know. I tried to introduce a new generation and yeah. But let me know if I should update


End file.
